1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lamps and more specifically relates to floor lamps with power outlets, adjustable pole lengths, convertible lamp shade configurations and multi-purpose features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals use lamps in modern society for lighting interior spaces. Traditionally, these lamps provide light, but their purpose is singular in nature. It is therefore desirable that a lamp be reconfigurable and multi-purpose to provide both useful and aesthetic features.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in lamp art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0227559 to Jerome Migdoll; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,069 to Kenneth P. Glynn et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,666 to Viggo Peterson et al. This prior art is representative of lamps. Prior art lamps have typically served only one purpose. For example, they may be aesthetically pleasing, illuminating, serve as power outlets, and/or display the room temperature and/or time. Most of the time, individuals use lamps only to provide light in their homes or offices. There exists a need to have a multi-purpose lamp that can provide light, is aesthetically pleasing, as well as functionally useful in an individual's daily life.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, there exists a need for a reliable convertible magic lamp that is reconfigurable and useful for multiple purposes.